


Don't Let Me Down, Don't Let Me Drown

by twistedprincess



Series: The Course Of Love Never Did Run Smooth, Killjoy [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Still Kind Of Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedprincess/pseuds/twistedprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul just wanted Party to hold him and tell him that he'd fix it, that he'd save them, that no one would get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Down, Don't Let Me Drown

Ghoul woke up with a big intake of breath, so big of an intake that it- in the process of trying to get air  _to_  his lungs - also knocked the air  _out_  of his lungs, leaving him a heaving, panting, anxiety ridden mess. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat, even though there was quite a draft in the diner because of the colder air of the desert at night, he was burning up.

He knew he was probably getting sick but that didn't matter, he had more important things to handle than anxiety and getting sick.

His throat constricted, and his chest felt heavy, his mind not focusing on anything he wants it to. His head felt lighter than normal yet as if he rolled it the wrong way it would come clean off.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his head on legs, he took deep calming breaths.

His eyes felt burning hot as the tears he couldn't stop escaped them, large, wracking, uncontrollable sobs, shaking at his entire body, taking over him.

He knew Kobra and Jet could hear him, he knew they would have been woken up by the slight sound, as everyone here in the desert was always on high alert.

He also knew that Kobra and Jet had given up on trying to get him to calm down on occasions as such, because when they tried Ghoul only cried for Party and screamed at them, sometimes lashing out when he felt in danger.

They knew that whatever had happened back at BL/Ind had fucked Ghoul up badly enough that he woke up almost every night like this.

They could only wonder if Party was the same way.

When Ghoul took off in the middle of the night, they had all knew where he had gone.

What the didn't expect was Ghoul to come back alone- whether they were expecting him to get ghosted, or bring back Party, they weren't sure- but when he got back he was shaking violently and tears streamed down his face.

_"I don't love you, Ghoul. You were just something to keep me company out in the zones. I'm done with being a Killjoy. Go home."_

Ghoul shivered and sat up and looked around his room (their room).

Ghoul just wanted Party to hold him and tell him that he'd fix it, that he'd save them, that no one would get hurt.

But Party betrayed him, betrayed all of them.

Yet something in the back of Ghoul's mind nagged at him, that Party wouldn't do that.

The tears streamed down his face before he could stop them. His shaking becoming worse and he gasped for more air. He could practically hear what Party would say to him in times like this.

_"Sugar, don't cry. We're all right here. I'm right here, I've got you."_

Ghoul laid back down and wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to hold himself together, willing himself to stop this anxiety.

_"Ghoulie... I love you so much. I'm gonna get us out of here. Just wait, when we take down BL/Ind I will get you anything you want, whenever you want. You'll never have to worry about anything ever again. No more anxiety, baby... just us."_

Ghoul hiccuped for air, before his body gave out on him and put him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

They found the Scarecrow laying on the ground. They saw the white of his clothes from a mile away in the desert while making their zone runs.

But why the hell would a Scarecrow be out- still alive and breathing, they think- here in the middle of fucking no where, not a single BL/Ind car or worker in sight?

As the Trans Am pulled to a stop beside the fallen Scarecrow, Ghoul stopped. "No." He swallowed, he heard Jet and Kobra get out of the car. "K-Kobra. Kobra! Come here!" He yelled.

"What?" Kobra asked jogging up to stop beside Ghoul, Jet not far behind him.

"It's-... It's Gerard." 

**Author's Note:**

> This will get happier? Maybe? I might make a larger continuation story after these few short story ficlets I have planned out. Concrit? Yes/No? Something? Thanks!


End file.
